Kau Milikku, Untukku
by Haruna Saomi
Summary: Ketika seseorang terlahir untuk belahan jiwanya, seberapa jauh dia pergi, selama apapun ia menunggu, sang belahan jiwa pasti akan kembali padanya NaruSasu fiction


Naruto © _Masashi Kishimoto_

Pair : NaruSasu

Ide pasaran, tapi fic ini asli milik saya

Gaje, Typo(s), abal, jelek, OOC,,

Don't Like don't read

Aku hanyalah seorang remaja yang periang dan banyak bicara. Sesaat sebelum kau datang di kehidupanku. Aku Uzumaki Naruto sungguh mencintaimu.

Liburan semester telah berakhir, saatnya para pelajar masuk sekolah. Banyak yang senang karena tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Tapi banyak juga yang tidak senang karena masih belum puas untuk bersantai-santai tanpa memikirkan pelajaran yang membosankan. Salah satunya remaja ini.

"Ahhh,, mengapa libur cepat sekali. Aku belum puas bermain dan bersantai." Ujar seorang remaja berambut pirang cerah.

"Kerjamu hanya bermain saja, Naruto. Memang kau tidak tertarik melihat anak baru yang akan di MOS?" kata temannya yang berambut pink, yang bernama Sakura Haruno.

"Kurasa tidak, Sakura-chan. Memang apa menariknya?" Naruto, remaja berambut pirang itu berjalan sambil menyilangkan tangannya dibelakang kepala.

"Bersemangatlah sedikit, Naruto. Kau tau? Itu seru sekali. Kau kan tau OSIS di sekolah kita sangat kreatif. Lihat itu! Anak baru itu disuruh membuat tas dari keranjang sampah. Belum lagi topinya yang seperti penyihir itu. Hahaha lucu sekali." Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk seorang anak baru yang sepertinya datang terlambat. Karena acara MOS sudah dimulai sebelum anak kelas 2 dan 3 datang.

"Itu tidak lucu, mereka kasian sekali. Untungnya saat kita MOS dulu tidak separah itu." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan mendahului Sakura, tangannya terangkat keatas melambai ke arah Sakura. "Aku duluan ya, Sakura-chan."

"Hei, kau 'Pangeran Es' kenapa datang telat, hah?" seorang pengurus OSIS berambut merah bertanya anak baru berambut raven yang baru datang.

"Aku telat bangun, senpai." Jawab sang Pangeran Es itu datar sedatar papan triplek. Remaja berambut merah itu menggeram marah. Dia maju mendekati si Pangeran Es lalu membalik papan nama yang tergantung di leher anak baru itu, untuk melihat nama asli si Pangeran Es. Karena setiap anak yang sedang di MOS mempunyai julukan masing-masing.

"Kau tau peraturannya kan U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke. Bisa-bisanya kau beralasan seperti itu, memangnya di rumahmu tidak ada alarm apa?" Sang Pangeran Es yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu tetap diam saja memandang kakak kelas dihadapannya dengan datar.

"memang aku tidak punya alarm, Sa-so-ri sen-pai." Jawab Sasuke dengan penekanan pada nama Sasori, membalas perkataan Sasori yang juga menggunakan penekanan kata pada namanya.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kau dari keluarga terhormat kau bisa melanggar aturan seenaknya. Aku tidak peduli kau dari keluarga mana, yang namanya aturan harus tetap ditaati. Sekarang ikut aku." Sasori menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Sasuke meringis kesakitan.

Sasori melepas pegangan—atau bisa disebut cengkraman bagi Sasuke—ketika sampai di depan seorang remaja berkulit biru yang berperawakan seperti hiu. "Kisame, aku serahkan dia padamu. Dia datang terlambat, kau sebagai Sie kedisiplinan disini. Jadi kau yang harus menanganinya."

Sasuke harus mendongak keatas melihat kakak kelasnya yang lebih tinggi darinya sekitar 20 cm. Tubuh Sasuke memang lebih kecil dibandingkan teman-teman seangkatannya. Sasuke melirik kearah Sasori yang menyeringai kearahnya. 'Sial' pikir Sasuke.

"Haloo, kouhai. Kau pasti kenal siapa aku kan?" Kisame menunduk agak bisa mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Sepertinya kakak kelasnya yang satu ini cukup menyeramkan.

Kisame mengangkat tubuh Sasuke, lalu diletakkan diatas bangku taman yang ada disekitarnya. "Nah kalau seperti ini kan aku enak mengobrolnya." Sekarang tinggi Sasuke setara dengan tinggi Kisame. Wajah Sasuke memerah karena malu, ia mendengar tawa tertahan dari sekitarnya, entah itu teman seangkatannya maupun kakak kelasnya.

Inuzuka Kiba mencoba menahan laju tertawanya. Sedari tadi ia memperhatikan Kisame yang menghukum peserta MOS itu.

"Hmmpphh Haha Kisame-senpai memang benar-benar kejam. Anak baru itu pasti malu sekali. Iya kan, naruto? Hahaha.." Kiba menoleh ke sebelahnya. Naruto hanya diam memperhatikan anak baru itu yang dipermalukan oleh Kisame-senpai.

"Kau tau namanya, Kiba?" Naruto bertanya tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari anak itu.

"Tidak, kau tertarik padanya, Naruto?" Kali ini Naruto bangun dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas. Sebelum itu dia berkata, "mungkin ya."

Naruto semakin penasaran kepada anak baru yang dihukum oleh Kisame itu. Tapi dia tidak mungkin menanyakan padanya langsung. Dia laki-laki, anak baru itu juga laki-laki. Sebenarnya sih tidak apa-apa, kalau Naruto menanyakannya langsung tapi bagaimana ya? Naruto tertarik padanya bukan sebatas senpai dan kouhai sih tapi lebih dari itu.

"Ehm, Sakura-chan kau tau nama anak itu?" Tanya Naruto ketika dia melihat Sakura sedang memperhatikan Sasuke. Sakura seketika menolehkan kepalanya pada Naruto.

"Kenapa? Kau tertarik padanya?" Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, ia kembali memerhatikan Sasuke yang sedang melakukan olahraga.

Naruto mendengus kesal. Kenapa Kiba dan Sakura memiliki pikiran yang sama sih? "Memangnya salah kalau aku bertanya? Sudahlah jawab saja pertanyaanku!" kat—perintah Naruto. Sakura menghela napas. "Tidak, tidak salah kau bertanya. Hanya saja tidak biasanya kau tertarik pada kouhaimu." Naruto melayangkan lirikan tajam pada Sakura. Sayangnya Sakura tidak melihatnya. "Namanya Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Anak bungsu dari pemilik Uchiha corp. Pengggerak utama perekonomian di Jepang." Mata Naruto membulat seketika. 'Uchiha ya?' Batin Naruto.

Sasuke menghela napas kesal, pasalnya sejak pagi tadi ia selalu dikerjai oleh senpai-senpainya. Bagaimana tidak? Tadi pagi dipermalukan oleh Kisame-senpai karena datang terlambat. Lalu, harus menyatakan cinta pada Karin-senpai yang tergila-gila padanya. Sampai dia harus bernyanyi sampai mulutnya berbusa demi mendapatkan tanda tangan Ketua Pelaksana acara ini. Demi Kami-sama, apa pentingnya tanda tangan itu hah? Belum lagi, didepannya sekarang ada senpai yang menurutnya menyebalkan—hei, siapa sih orang yang tidak menyebakan menurutmu, Sasuke?—bertanya-tanya tentang hidupnya.

"Sasuke, kau sudah punya pacar belum?" tanya seseorang didepan Sasuke. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kau Kepo banget sih!" jawab Sasuke asal. Senpainya itu memajukan bibir bawahnya tanda dia sebal. "Aku hanya ingin tau Sasu-chan." Sasuke mengirimkan tatapan mematikan untuk senpai menyebalkannya. "Jangan menggunakan embel-embel chan, Dobe. Aku ini laki-laki." Senpainya itu maju ke hadapan Sasuke. "Dobe? Hei aku punya nama, Teme. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke yang kaget pun memundurkan kepalanya hingga terbentur tembok di belakangnya. "Aaaww,, ittai.." pekik Sasuke sambil mengusap-usapkan kepala belakangnya yang terbentur. Mendengar rintihan Sasuke, Naruto refleks maju untuk memegang kepala Sasuke. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang kentara. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke? Apa yang sakit? Ayo kita ke UKS saja." Sasuke membeku melihat tatapan kekhawatiran itu, tapi dengan cepat ia tersadar kembali. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku kembali dulu." Sasuke beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih memasang wajah khawatirnya.

Seminggu masa MOS telah terlewati, sekarang saatnya pesta resmi penerimaan siswa baru. Sasuke menghela napas berat, seminggu kemarin adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan. Bagaimana tidak, bukan hanya para panitia OSIS saja yang mengerjainya tapi juga Naruto Uzumaki, sang senpai menyebalkan—menurut Sasuke—juga ikut-ikutan mengerjainya. Kemanapun Sasuke pergi dia selalu mengikutinya. Bahkan hingga ke kamar mandi juga, lama kelamaan Sasuke takut juga dibuatnya.

Saat ini upacara penerimaan sedang berlangsung, Sasuke yang diminta sebagai perwakilan anak kelas 1 pun harus bersiap-siap. Sekarang ia sedang menggunakan pakaian saat SMP dulu, karena nanti atribut SMP-nya akan dilepas digantikan dengan atribut SMA.

"Hai, Sasu-chan. Kau sudah siap?" ucap seseorang yang biasa mengganggu Sasuke. Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebaknya bukan. "Hn." Sasuke mengeluarkan gumaman khasnya.

"Sasuke, kau mau berfoto denganku tidak?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan ekspresi kaget. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang dia di tengah lapangan di keliling teman-temannya. Yang benar saja? "Tidak." Naruto memegang lengan Sasuke. "Hey, ayolah! Aku ingin punya foto denganmu. Sekali saja ya! Please!" ohh, sekarang Sasuke mulai takut, karena senpai gilanya itu sampai menarik-narik lengannya. 'Kami-sama tolong aku!' teriaknya dalam hati.

"PERHATIAN! KEPADA SELURUH PESERTA UPACARA PENERIMAAN MURID BARU SEGERA BERKUMPUL DI LAPANGAN." Suara pengurus OSIS menggelegar di seluruh penjuru sekolah, mengagetkan sekaligus menyelamatkan Sasuke dari rayuan maut Naruto. Terdengar helaan napas kelegaan dari Sasuke.

"Saya permisi dulu, senpai." Sasuke menundukkan kepala tanda hormat sekaligus tersenyum manis kepada Naruto. Setelah itu, ia kabur meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku melihat senyum Sasuke. 'Oh Kami-sama, dia membuatku gila.' Ujarnya dalam hati.

Upacara penerimaan murid baru dimulai. Kepala sekolah memberikan sambutannya yang berisi tentang kekagumannya kepada murid baru yang mempunyai nilai ujian yang tinggi. Kemudian ia melalukan prosesi pencopotan atribut SMP yang dikenakan Sasuke dan Hinata yang diganti dengan atribut SMA.

"Dengan ini kalian semua resmi menjadi bagian dari SMA 1 KONOHA. Selamat datang, ukirlah prestasi kalian disini!" ujarnya setelah selesai melakukan prosesi tersebut. Ribuan balon terbang ke angkasa dibawah balon tersebut tertuliskan 'SELAMAT DATANG DI SMA 1 KONOHA'. Ratusan siswa dan siswi berdecak kagum, melihat balon itu pergi mengangkasa. Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum bangga. 'Sekarang aku sudah SMA, harus lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Aku tidak mau manja lagi' batinnya.

Disudut lain lapangan terlihat remaja berambut pirang sedang melihat kearah remaja berambut raven itu. Ia terkagum-kagum, bukan karena balon tapi karena senyum dari remaja itu. 'Tersenyumlah terus Sasuke, kau terlihat lebih indah.'

Setelah selesai upacara, Sasuke kembali ke kelasnya. Rasanya ia ingin cepat pulang. Acara MOS kemarin membuatnya lelah, baik secara fisik maupun pikiran. Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya. "Sasuke, selamat ya sekarang kau sudah resmi menjadi bagian dari kami." Sasuke membalikkan badannya. Ia memilih tidak mempedulikan senpainya itu dan kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sang pemanggil yang bingung ditinggal Sasuke pun berjalan ke sebelah Sasuke dan mensejajarkan badannya. Dia baru sadar ternyata tinggi Sasuke hanya sedagunya saja.

"Hei, Sasuke kau dengar aku kan? Kenapa tidak menjawab hah?" Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kenapa kau ada dimana-mana sih, senpai? Kau mengganggu hari-hari tenangku." Naruto, sang senpai itu pun menghentikan langkahnya dan juga langkah Sasuke dengan memegang lengan Sasuke. "ada apa sih?" ucap Sasuke sambil berusaha melepas pegangan tangan Naruto.

Naruto memajukan badannya hingga jarak antara dirinya dan Sasuke tinggal beberapa senti lagi. Sasuke memundurkan badannya, sayangnya tidak ada lagi ruang di belakang Sasuke. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Kau harus bertanggungjawab padaku." Sasuke mengernyit bingung. "A-aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu, se-senpai." Aah sial dia jadi gugup begini.

Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke. "Kau harus bertanggungjawab karena kau membuatku menjadi tidak bisa tidur. Memangnya kau tidak capek berlari-lari terus di pikiranku?"

Bluusshh. Kontan pipi Sasuke memanas mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ia berusaha mengendalikan laju darah yang naik ke pipinya. Semburat merah muda itu terlihat jelas di pipi putih pucatnya.

CUUP. Ketika Sasuke masih mengendalikan dirinya, Naruto mengecup pipinya lalu berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke. "Sampai Jumpa nanti, Sasu-chan." Sasuke yang kaget refleks memegang pipinya yang dicium Naruto.

""Hoi, Naruto kau apakan Sasuke sampai merah begitu mukanya?" uca—teriak Sasori ketika melihat Sasuke yang diam mematung. "Little Itachi, kau tidak apa-apakan?" Sasori menghampiri Sasuke, lalu memegang keningnya. "Kau tidak demam kok? Naruto melakukan apa padamu?" Sasori memperhatikan Sasuke dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Adik bungsu Itachi ini menggeleng lalu berlari. Sebelum berlari ia berkata,"ti-tidak apa-apa, senpai."

Naruto menggulingkan badannya ke kiri dan ke kanan, begitu terus sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari, namun Naruto masih belum juga bisa memejamkan matanya.

Ia bangun lalu mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya yang sudah berantakan. "Hah kalau begini terus aku bisa mati. Aku akan secepatnya menyatakan padanya." Lalu ia kembali berbaring membiarkan kantuk menyerang tubuhnya yang lelah.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Sasuke mengenakan seragam SMA. Dengan bangganya, ia turun dari mobil kakaknya. "Nanti aniki jemput ya!" ucap Itachi ketika Sasuke akan turun. Sasuke mengangguk kecil, lalu mencium tangan kakaknya. "Hati-hati ya Aniki!" Itachi tersenyum lalu melajukan mobilnya menuju kampusnya.

"Sasukeee!" Sasuke berhenti lalu berbalik. Ia mendengus kesal, "Haaah dia lagi." Naruto sedikit berlari untuk sampai di tempat Sasuke. "Yang tadi itu kakakmu ya?" tanyanya setelah sejajar dengan Sasuke. "Hn." Sasuke mempercepat jalan, matanya bertumbukan dengan mata emerald milik senpainya yang lain.

"Sakura-senpai!" panggilnya kepada remaja pemilik mata teduh itu. "Hei, Sasu-kun. Naruto? Sedang apa kau?" Kedua alis Sakura nyaris bersambungan melihat Naruto di belakang Sasuke. "Hei, Sakura-chan, tidak, hanya sedang mengakrabkan diri saja." Sasuke mendengus mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura lalu membisikkan sesuatu. Naruto yang melihatnya tanpa sadar menahan napasnya. Ia melihat Sakura mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Ya sudah. Jaa ne Senpai." Sasuke melambaikan tangannya lalu berlalu dari hadapan Sakura dan Naruto. "Apa yang dia bicarakan, Sakura-chan?" Naruto bertanya pada Sakura dengan raut muka menyelidik. Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kau mau tau saja." Naruto mendengus lalu berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah.

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di gerbang sekolah. Jam pulang sudah berlalu 30 menit yang lalu, tapi orang yang ditunggunya belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. 'mungkin sedang piket' pikirnya.

10 menit kemudian, belum ada tanda-tanda orang yang dicarinya akan menampakkan diri. Menghela napas lelah ia merogoh handphone di saku celana abunya. Ia mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat kepada orang yang dtunggunya.

To : My Lovely

_Sasu, kau dimana? Aku menunggumu di gerbang sekolah. Kau keluar sekarang ya!_

Sent! Delivered!

Tak lama setelah itu, Naruto merasakan getaran di sakunya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil handphone-nya, lalu membaca balasan yang daritadi ditunggunya.

From : My Lovely

_Maaf, senpai. Aku sedang ada urusan. Kalau kau perlu denganku, besok saja kau menemuiku._

Naruto mendesah kecewa. Ia berjalan pelan menuju mobilnya.

Sakura mencium bunga mawar dari kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum lebar. Kalau dilihat lebih jelas senyumnya itu menjurus seperti seringai. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Sebentar lagi, Saku. Sebentar lagi kau mendapatkan yang kau inginkan."

Ia menggenggam selembar foto pemuda bermata onyx dan berambut raven.

Sasuke bangun dengan hati berseri-seri. Ia segera mandi lalu siap-siap ke sekolah. Saat turun ke lantai satu, matanya menemukan seorang gadis sedang duduk di ruang tamunya bersama dengan sang kakak. Dengan segera ia menghampiri mereka.

"Ohayou,Sakura-senpai, Aniki." Sapa Sasuke pada 2 orang yang duduk disana. "Ohayou,Sasu-kun. Kau sudah siap?" Sakura berdiri dari duduknya menghampiri Sasuke. "Ohayou, otouto. Kau sarapan dulu saja. Hari ini kita berangkat bersama." Itachi berdiri lalu mengacak-acak rambut adik kesayangannya itu.

"Ne, Itachi, Sasuke, orang tua kalian kemana?" tanya Sakura ketika sudah di dalam mobil Itachi. "Mereka sedang di luar negeri. Paling mereka pulang ke rumah hanya 3 bulan sekali, bahkan setahun sekali." Jawab Itachi sambil melirik Sasuke yang menunduk. "Tapi mereka sangat sayang kami kok." Sasuke mendongak mempertemukan pandangannnya dengan sang kakak. Itachi tersenyum lembut menatap adiknya.

"Waah kalian adik kakak yang romantis ya!"

"Ohayou, Sasukee!" Teriak Naruto berlari ke arah Sasuke. "Lho Sakura-chan kok bisa bersama dengan Sasuke?" Naruto langsung menghentikan laju larinya ketika melihat Sakura berjalan di sebelah Sasuke.

"Oh, aku diajak oleh Sasuke untuk berangkat bersama." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Oh begitu. Oh ya Sasuke, ada yang ingin kebicarakan. Nanti temui aku di atap sekolah setelah pulang sekolah ya!" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke. "Hn. Aku duluan ya Sakura-senpai. Dobe-senpai." Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju kelasnya setelah sampai di depan kelas Naruto dan Sakura.

Angin menggoyangkan poni panjang Sasuke. Saat ini ia berada di atap sekolah, sesuai dengan janjinya dengan dobe-senpainya. Hampir ia terlelap jika saja tidak ada suara orang membuka pintu di belakangnya. "Maaf, Sasu-chan. Aku membuatmu menunggu." Naruto masuk sambil menggenggam sesuatu di belakang tubuhnya. "Hn. Aku juga baru sampai." Jawab Sasuke sedikit berbohong. Sasuke bangun dari duduknya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan senpai?" Tanya Sasuke ketika Naruto berdiri di sebelahnya. Naruto berlutut di depan Sasuke menumpukan kaki kirinya bak seorang pangeran. "Sasuke, aku menyukaimu. Sungguh menyukaimu. Aku tau ini tidak normal tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku tidak peduli perkataan orang lain, yang aku pedulikan hanya kau. Aku tidak butuh kepercayaan orang lain yang penting bagiku kau percaya. Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menerimaku, Sasuke?" Sasuke terdiam,matanya membola sempurna. Lidahnya kelu untuk berbicara. Tak lama setetes air mata meluncur melewati pipi putihnya.

"Maaf, Naruto-senpai. Aku sudah memiliki kekasih." Naruto membeku. Ia merasa hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. "Si-Siapa? Sejak ka-kapan?" Naruto berusaha agar suaranya tidak bergetar. "Maaf, Naru-senpai. Aku baru jadian dengan Sakura-senpai kemarin. Maaf, Naru-senpai. Maaf." Sasuke melayangkan kata maaf kepada Naruto. Naruto tetap membeku. "Aku tak butuh maafmu Sasuke. Sunggguh aku tak membutuhkannya." Kini bukan hanya pipi Sasuke yang dihiasi aliran sungai tapi Naruto juga. Ia berdiri lalu memegang bahu Sasuke.

"Dengarkan aku. Aku takkan menyerah. Bagiku tak masalah kau pacaran dengan siapapun, tak masalah aku harus menunggu berapa lamapun, asal kau tau kalau aku mencintaimu." Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, meredam isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Maaf, Senpai. Maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Sungguh." Naruto mencium pipi Sasuke lembut. Ia menyelipkan bunga yang ia bawa ke tangan kecil Sasuke. "Tak apa, ingat kalau aku menunggumu, aku mencintaimu." Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menangis disana.

Naruto memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. 'Aku terlambat' batinnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di atap tapi bagaimana lagi ia tidak kuat melihat Sasuke menangis karena rasa bersalah.

"Naruto, kau lihat Sasuke?" Naruto tercekat melihat Sakura. Pikirannya melayang ketika Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia sudah pacaran dengan Sakura. "Hello Naruto?" Sakura melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto. Seperti dibangunkan dari tidur Naruto mengerjabkan matanya. "Ah, dia di atap. Oh ya Sakura, selamat ya karena telah jadian dengan Sasuke." Ucap Naruto disertai senyum yang dipaksakan. "Terima Kasih, Naruto. Sasuke yang memberitahunya?" Sakura tersenyum manis dibarengi dengan semburat pink di pipinya. "Iya. Aku duluan ya Sakura-chan." Naruto ingin segera pergi, senyum Sakura bagaikan duri yang menusuk semakin dalam di hatinya.

Sasuke menggenggam buket bunga di tangannya. Ia bingung kenapa ia harus sampai menangis karena menolak pernyataan cinta Naruto. Apa karena Naruto senpai orang pertama yang tidak dia kenal tapi tiba-tiba perhatian dengannya? Apa karena Naruto senpai sudah memenuhi hari-harinya? Sasuke tidak tau, sungguh tidak tau. Tapi dadanya sesak sekali sampai rasanya ia tidak bia bernapas.

"Sasu, Sasukee, kau ada di dalam, sayang?" mendengar suara Sakura,Sasuke cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya. Tangannya yang lain bergerak menyembunyikan buket bunga dari Naruto itu.

"Sasukee!" terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Sasuke segera tau bahwa orang itu Sakura. "Kau tak apa, Sasu?" Sakura mengurangi jaraknya dengan Sasuke. Ia memeluk Sasuke denagn mesra. Sasuke mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Hari ini aku main ke rumahmu ya!" Sakura bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke. "Boleh, aku mau telepon aniki dulu supaya menjemput kita." Sasuke akan mengeluarkan handphone dari celananya. Tapi tangan Sakura menghentikan gerakan itu.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah menghubunginya tadi." Sasuke mengernyit heran. Tapi ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menanyakannya.

Hari ini mentari bersinar dengan teriknya. Tapi wajah remaja bermata safir ini tidak secerah mentari hari ini. Wajah mendung bagaikan bumi yang tertutup awah hujan.

"Ohayou, Naruto." Sapa sahabatnya, Kiba Inuzuka. "Hn." Jawab Naruto alakadarnya. Kiba memasang wajah bingung. "Ada apa kau Naruto? Tumben sekali pagi-pagi tidak semangat." Naruto tidak mempedulikan Kiba yang bertanya kebingungan. Ia ingin segera meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Merasa tidak dipedulikkan Kiba berjalan mendekati bangku Naruto. "Hoy Kau kenapa sih?" Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan Kiba. "Aku patah hati." Lalu Naruto menjatuhkan kembali kepalanya ke atas meja. "Karena anak kelas satu itu? Ya ampun." Kiba melayangkan tatapan tidak percaya kepada Naruto. "Saat Kau ditolak Sakura saja kau tidak seperti ini." Naruto tersentak mendengar perkataan Kiba. Setelah dipikir, ia membenarkan dalam hati. Saat ditolak Sakura dia biasa saja, tapi ini dia benar-benar berebihan.

"Kau tau aku patah hati kenapa? " Naruto melihat Kiba yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Sasuke berpacaran dengan Sakura. Dan itu baru sehari saat aku menyatakan cintaku pada Sasuke." Mata Kiba melebar sempurna. Ia duduk di kursi sebelah Naruto, menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya. "Sabar ya! Kau pasti bisa melewati ini." Naruto mengangguk.

Ini sudah sebulan hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura, berarti sudah sebulan juga Naruto patah hati. Selama sebulan ini, ia tidak pernah sekalipun menemui Sasuke. Setiap ia melihat Sasuke di kantin atau dimanapun ia aka selalu menghindar. Seperti saat ini Naruto sedang berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Senpai, kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu. Hanya perasaanmu saja Sasuke." Naruto berbicara dengan Sasuke tetapi matanya tidak fokus kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Kau bahkan tidak mau menatapku, senpai." Sasuke berjinjit untuk menyamakan pandangannya dengan Naruto. Ia menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Naruto. "Tatap aku, senpai."

Naruto menatap pintu di belakang Sasuke. Sasuke mendesah lalu melepaskan tangannya. "Yasudah senpai. Aku pergi dulu. Jaa ne!" Naruto memandang punggung Sasuke hingga menghilang. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Maaf, Sasu. Aku belum bisa." Naruto tau kalau dia seharusnya tidak menjauhi Sasuke. Tapi entah mengapa setiap melihat Sasuke yang masih berstatus pacar Sakura itu sangat menyesakkan dadanya. Ia benar-benar mencintai Sasuke. Sejujurnya ia tidak rela Sasuke menjadi pacar orang lain, walaupun itu sahabatnya sendiri.

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang cukup sepi. Sesekali tangannya bergerak memijat keningnya yang agak sedikit berdenyut. Ia merasa badannya sakit semua. Aah... Sasuke ingat kalau kemarin ia kehujanan saat sedang membeli buku di dekat rumahnya. Dan lagi tugas sekolah yang menumpuk, sejak kemarin pun perutnya belum diisi apa-apa hanya air putih dan beberapa potong biskuit. Ditambah lagi, ia memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Naruto bisa bersikap seperti biasa lagi terhadapnya. Semua masalah itu sepertinya yang membuat Sasuke menjadi sakit. Sasuke menghela napas berat. Ia terus berjalan sambil memegang keningnya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara yang cukup familiar di telinganya.

"Sasuke, tunggu! Aku mau bicara." Sasuke menoleh ke belakang terlihat senpainya yang merangkap menjadi kekasihnya itu sedang berjalan kearahnya. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, menunggu sang pujaan hati.

Suasana di taman belakang sungguh sejuk. Angin berhembus cukup kencang karena sepertinya hujan akan turun lagi mengguyur tanah Konoha ini. Dua orang remaja sedang duduk menatap pohon Sakura yang ada disana. Wajah mereka menunjukan keseriusan.

"Maaf, Sasuke aku mau kita putus." Refleks Sasuke menoleh ke arah kekasihnya itu. Ia melayangkan tatapan heran. "Kenapa? Aku punya salah padamu." Sakura menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, tapi mataya tak pernah lepas dari pohon Sakura di depannya.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku memacarimu karena aku menyukai kakakmu. Aku hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk mendapatkan kakakmu. Maaf Sasuke." Mata Sasuke membola, ia berdiri dari duduknya lalu berlutut di depan Sakura. Ia memegang bahu Sakura, sedikit meremasnya hingga terdengar pekikan kecil dari Sakura. "Tapi aku mencintaimu, senpai. Percuma kau memanfaatkanku untuk mendapatkan aniki. Ia sudah mempunyai kekasih dan sebentar lagi akan melakukan pertunangan. Kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya." Sakura menghempaskan tangan Sasuke dari bahunya. "Aku tidak peduli, Sasuke. Aku mencintai kakakmu, bukan dirimu. Aku tak butuh kau." Air mata Sakura jatuh seiring dengan rintik hujan yang jatuh ke bumi. Ia berdiri dari duduknya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku.

Hujan deras menggguyur kota Konoha sore ini. Naruto masih harus tertahan di kelasnya karena ia harus membereskan kelasnya terlebih dahulu. Desahan keluar dari bibir Naruto, ia lelah sekali hari ini. Pikirannya terus berputar-putar tentang kejadian tadi siang saat ia bertemu Sasuke. Ia mengerang kecil. Sebagian hatinya sangat rindu ingin bertemu Sasuke, tapi sisi yang lain sangat sakit jika melihat Sasuke. Ia berusaha merelakan Sasuke bahagia dengan Sakura. Ia tidak ingin menjadi perusak di hubungan mereka. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling sekolah yang terlihat dari balik jendela di kelasnya. Mata Safirnya menangkap sesosok orang yang dia kenal. Orang itu sedang berlutut di depan bangku taman belakang sekolah. Wajahnya tak terlihat, tapi Naruto tau bahwa orang itu adalah seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Sontak Naruto melempar sapu yang ia pegang lalu berlari keluar kelas dengan terburu-buru.

Sasuke mencengkram dadanya, meremas hatinya yang terasa sakit. Ia masih bertahan di posisinya tadi setelah Sakura pergi. Sasuke tidak mempedulikan lagi ribuan tetes air hujan yang mengguyur tubuh ringkihnya. Kepalanya sakit seperrti ditusuk jutaan jarum tapi sakit di kepalanya tak dapat menandingi sakit di hatinya. Air matanya turun seiring ratusan air hujan membasahi pipi pucatnya. Isakannya teredam oleh suara hujan yang turun. 'Ini karma Sasuke, kau telah menyakiti hati Naruto. Sekarang kau disakiti oleh orang yang kau cintai', pikir Sasuke.

"Sasukeee!" merasa terpanggil Sasuke mendongak melihat seseorang berlari mendekatinya. Pandangannya tidak jelas melihat orang itu tapi ia tau kalau itu senpai yang telah ia sakiti. "Senpai. Naru-senpai." Ucapan Sasuke terdengar sangat lemah nyaris tidak terdengar. Naruto semakin mendekati Sasuke. Ia sudah tidak peduli pada tubuhnya yang basah kuyup, yang ada dipikirannya hanya Sasuke. Wajah remaja berambut raven itu terlihat sangat lelah dan pucat.

Naruto menggenggam tangan kanan dingin Sasuke. Tangan kirinya membingkai pipi pucat Sasuke. "Kau kenapa, Sasu?" Tangan Sasuke bergerak pelan menyentuh tangan Naruto yang ada di pipinya. "Maaf, Naru-senpai. Maaf." Naruto membawa Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. Naruto menggosok-gosokkan punggung Sasuke yang terasa dingin. "Ada apa Sasuke? Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Dalam pelukan Naruto, Sasuke tetap saja merapalkan kata maaf seperti sebuah mantra yang harus terus diulang. "Gomenne, Senpai. Hontou ni Gomenasai, Naru-senpai." Naruto makin mengeratkan dekapannya pada Sasuke. "Iya, Sasuke, iya. Katakan ada apa?" Sasuke mencengkram punggung hangat Naruto. Bibir pucatnya membentuk seulas senyum kecil. "Arigatou, senpai. Arigatou." Tubuh Sasuke melemas di dalam dekapan Naruto. Naruto melepas pelukannya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke, mencoba menyadarkan Sasuke. "Sasu, Sasu, bangun. Sasukee!"

Sasuke terbangun di tempat yang asing baginya. Nuansa oranye terasa kental di ruangan itu. Sasuke mencoba bangun tapi sakit di kepalanya melarang ia untuk melakukan itu. Sasuke kembali terbaring di ranjang yang entah milik siapa itu.

Ckleek.. pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemilik kamar yang sedang membawa nampan berisi makanan. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Loh Sasu, kau sudah bangun? Apa yang kau rasakan? Makan dulu ya?" Naruto, sang pemilik kamar itu duduk di samping ranjang yang ditiduri oleh Sasuke. Sasuke mencoba duduk dengan bantuan Naruto walaupun sakit masih bersarang di kepalanya. "Makan ya, Sasu! Kata dokter, tekanan darahmu rendah sekali. Kapan kau terakhir makan?"

Naruto mengambil semangkuk bubur yang ada di nampan yang dibawanya tadi. Sasuke menggeleng pelan saat sendok akan menyentuh bibirnya. Naruto mengernyit. "Ayo buka mulutnya! Nanti kau tak sembuh-sembuh. Aaaa buka mulutnya, Sasu-chan!" Naruto mencoba menyuapi Sasuke lagi. Tapi Sasuke lagi-lagi menggeleng.

"Maaf, Naru-senpai. Kau mau memaafkanku?" Sasuke menatap lekat mata safir Naruto. "Ada apa, Sasu? Ceritakan padaku!" Naruto meletakkan mangkuk bubur yang ada di tangannya. Ia memusatkan semua perhatiannya pada Sasuke. "Aku pasti terkena hukum karma," Naruto mengernyit heran. "Aku putus dengan Sakura-senpai." Lanjut Sasuke. "Ia hanya memanfaatkanku untuk mendapatkan aniki. Ia tidak mencintaiku, padahal aku sungguh mencintainya. Aku pasti kena hukum karma karena telah menolakmu, Naru-senpai. Maaf, maafkan aku, senpai."

Wajah Naruto syarat akan kekagetan. Matanya berusaha menatap mata Sasuke yang menunduk. Naruto menarik dagu Sasuke agar wajahnya terlihat. Tiba-tiba setetes air mata meluncur mulus melewati pipi Sasuke. "Maaf, maaf, maaf." Sasuke terus mengucapkan kata itu bak mantra baginya. Tangan Naruto bergerak menghapus aliran sungai di pipi Sasuke. Lalu ia mendekap Sasuke dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Kau tidak salah. Ini bukan salahmu. Mungkin kau memang bukan ditakdirkan untuknya. Kau hanya ditakdirkan untukku, Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak peduli kau belum mencintaiku. Karena aku tau pelan-pelan kau pasti akan mencintaiku." Isakan Sasuke terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto. Naruto mengusap-usap kepala Sasuke. "Aku akan mencintaimu, Naru-senpai. Pasti. Bantu aku untuk melupakan cintaku pada Sakura-senpai. Tolong Naru-senpai." Naruto melepas pelukannya. Ia tersenyum sambil menatap mata onyx Sasuke. "Pasti, Sasuke. Pasti. Karena kau hanya untukku."

Ketika seseorang terlahir untuk belahan jiwanya, seberapa jauh dia pergi, selama apapun ia menunggu, sang belahan jiwa pasti akan kembali padanya.


End file.
